


Shirts

by shitstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Swearing, Implied Sexual Content, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, extreme giggles from rose and kanaya, nothing major, technically there's implied underage but it's up to interpretation, they're on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitstuck/pseuds/shitstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat wakes up in Dave's human bed, he is confronted with a problem: his shirt is missing and he's really hungry. So he puts on one of Dave's shirts to go find some food. No problem, right? Sure, no problem at all--until he finds out where his shirt ended up.</p>
<p>Basically a really short oneshot of Davekat flirting that I decided would suffice as my first fic here. It's implied that something definitely happened the night before but there's nothing explicit in any sense of the word besides their language. Nothing out of the ordinary for Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, so please be kind! Um, that's really all I have to say? I hope you enjoy!

When Karkat woke up, he was expecting to feel the general hard edges that came with sleeping in a horn pile, so he was justifiably surprised when he found himself in a human bed. There was a warm cavity next to him.

Right. Dave. Last night.

His face heated up just thinking about it. 

Boyfriend. That was what Dave had said. His human boyfriend.

He lingered in the bed for another minute or two, before a hollow ache in his stomach made him stand up and begin the search for clothes.

Karkat grumbled, hunting around the human respiteblock. His shirt was nowhere to be seen (nor was Dave), and he was really beginning to get hungry. Eventually, he gave up, throwing on a shirt of Dave’s, who was easily a foot taller than him. Needless to say, he swam in Dave’s shirt. It was halfway to being a dress. His pants were right there on the floor, though, so he put those on and went out to the common area. 

He’d just about made it to the alchemiter without incident when he heard a familiar giggle. 

He whipped around and stared accusingly at Rose and Kanaya, and—

Oh, human Jesus.

Dave was stretched out next to them on the couch, wearing Karkat’s shirt. It was practically a crop top on his long, lean torso. Karkat’s shirts were actually made for him, so they fit his own stocky frame well, but on Dave it looked absurd. 

But Karkat had to admit that it really showed off his muscular torso.

It wasn’t as if Dave was beefy; much to the contrary, he was probably the skinniest person on the meteor. But years of doing whatever the hell with his ~~human lusus~~ Bro had left him strong and slim, even though the skin was marked with a fair quantity of scars and, uh, maybe one or two other marks.

Karkat’s face began to heat up thinking about it. He was frequently thankful that troll skin wasn’t as ridiculously thin as human skin, but he didn’t think he’d ever been _quite_ this glad. 

“Sup, Karkles?” Dave was smirking so much, Karkat could practically hear it.

“Give me my fucking shirt back, Strider.” 

To Karkat’s immense surprise and apprehension, his face stretched into a shit-eating grin and he said “Sure thing, Kitty.” He proceeded to wrestle his way out of the shirt right then and there, exposing the rest of his chest and a few marks Karkat would have preferred stayed hidden. 

Troll skin may have been thick, but Karkat was pretty sure he was beet red at this point. 

Kanaya and Rose were in stitches, not even pretending to look at whatever romance novel they were reading. 

“Come and get it,” he teased, holding it above his head with one of those endlessly long arms.

Karkat growled softly and stomped over, reading up to snatch it out of Dave’s hand. But of course Dave had other ideas, and raised his arm higher. Karkat nearly had it, but Dave stood up and was on the other side of the room in a flash, casually leaning against the wall, shirt still in hand. 

Karkat stalked over and jumped up to grab it, but it was still far beyond his reach. Why did his stupid human boyfriend have to be so fucking tall? 

There was nothing for Karkat to stand on to get the shirt. His only options were to somehow get Dave to lower it or drop it or to climb up him and get it. 

He jumped for Dave’s arm, trying to grab it so he could pull it down, but even when he jumped, Dave was just too tall.

There was no other option, then. He was going to have to climb up his human boyfriend to get his shirt back, and even then he’d probably throw it across the room before Karkat could get to it. 

Unless.

The idea sank in and a positively evil grin twisted Karkat’s face, showing off his pointed teeth. Dave didn’t budge, but his heart pounded. The last time he’d seen that grin, he’d ended up with bite marks all over his shoulder and neck. Not that he was complaining, but they did have an audience.

Dave was steeling himself—for what, he wasn’t exactly sure—when Karkat’s hands snaked towards him and tickled him in the side.

The high pitched squeal Strider let out was completely worth all of this, Karkat decided.

Shit. No. He hadn’t planned for this. He really regretted allowing Karkat to tickle him now. Dave bent in over himself, wheezing out protests in an extremely unmanly tone of voice, until the tickling let up and the shirt was snatched out of his hand. 

“You—you—argh, you _suck_ , Karkat!”

“Maybe next time, Strider.” Fuck. He’d won this round. Rose was practically in tears at this point and Kanaya had covered her face with the book and Dave was panting for breath, red-faced on the floor, shirtless. 

Karkat walked out, presumably back to his room, still wearing Dave’s shirt and carrying his own. Dave sighed and accepted the score. Karkat, two; Dave, zero. He was gonna get hell for this one later, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear, the reason the "score" is Karkat, two; Dave, zero is because Karkat has both of their shirts.


End file.
